


Starry Eyes

by goldenlapis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, kanata and eichi are mentioned but they aren't there, mao is okay i promise, ritsu is protecting him, the student council/mikashu aren't there for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlapis/pseuds/goldenlapis
Summary: "Ritsu sighed, bending down and running a pale hand lightly through Mao’s wine-red curls. 'I wish you could pay more attention to the important things, Maa-kun…' His voice came out a hoarse whisper as his cheeks puffed rather childishly."





	Starry Eyes

The soft autumn light of the afternoon flooded in through the windows of the student council office as Mao lazily stared out at Keito, who was in the midst of scolding Tori for his incapabilities at properly performing his duties as secretary. Bitterly, Tori reacted by pulling Yuzuru to his side, bringing Keito to a sigh. He turned to Mao.

 

“Sorry about that, Isara,” he mumbled, partially defeated and partially ready to pull out all of his hair, as per usual. “Thank you for working so hard to make ends meet while Eichi is out, I know it’s a lot as the winter lives approach. There’s only one more thing for you today, can you spare a moment to take these papers to Sagami-sensei?”

 

Mao snapped out of his daze, replying with a swift “Yes!” He grabbed the papers carefully, eyeing the small font specifying that they were the filled-out sign-up sheets for the basketball club.  _ Ah, I guess these are finally going in before the season starts,  _ he thought happily, ready to start out another interesting year with Chiaki.

 

His steps pounded loudly against the floor, the halls silent after hours of isolation. Mao noticed that the only other club active this late was the handicrafts club, where Mika and Shu were meant to be creating outfits for their live, hopefully set to occur in the next few months. He sighed, trotting forward as the “Infirmary” sign became clear in his sights.  _ Ah, I wish I could hang out with Ritsu for as long as those two get to spend together. Being in completely different units and activities suck, but at least we’re in the same class?  _ He thought longingly, his optimism being the only thing saving him from falling into a pit of sadness. 

 

He pushed the door open slowly and his eyes were met by an entirely dark room, the black-out curtains fully drawn over the wide windows. Mao peeked in, glancing around the room, no teacher to be seen. Of course. Regardless, he placed the stack on Sagami-sensei’s small desk and borrowed a sticky note to scribble a small notice that they were important documents before turning around and quickly walking out. 

 

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall, taking careful breaths and realizing that his brain had been lightly pressing against his skull in an uncomfortable headache.  _ Ugh, did I need more sleep? I suppose I have been prioritizing my work with the Vice President to make up for our missing President and Himemiya… _ he thought, whimpering slightly as he slowly slid to the floor, his eyes fluttering closed once he landed on the cold tile.

 

. . .

 

Ritsu’s head bobbed side to side as he eyed the doorway, his pupils staring through the small window that lead to the halls. He turned his head slightly to observe Mika and Shu, who were only paying attention to the project at hand: a new outfit for Mademoiselle. Ritsu pouted as he considered the focused silence filling the room, glancing back and forth between Shu, Mika, and the glass until he felt satisfied. 

 

Standing up with a yawn, Ritsu started to head for the door, before languidly turning his body to face the worktable. “Hmmm, Maa-kun’s taking waaay too long to go back to the council room, so I’m going to go check on him. Mikarin~, thanks for letting me stay with you two… Maa-kun is really such a hassle sometimes, I knew something was gonna happen….”

 

“Mmm? ‘S nothin’, Ritsu-kun! Come by whenever ya like, it usually gets so stuffy in here anyhow, and seein’ a new face gave me some inspiration! Right, Oshi-san?” Mika happily piped, followed by a curt-yet-affirmative nod from Shu. 

 

The two resumed their work as Ritsu stepped outside, the door quietly shutting behind him as he whispered a soft “Bye” in their direction. His shoes padded against the floor as he approached the infirmary, and he quickly became foot-to-face with a peaceful Mao, who was sprawled out on the floor. His mouth tilted disappointedly as he glanced around, the stupid blockhead of a nurse nowhere to be seen. 

 

Ritsu sighed, bending down and running a pale hand lightly through Mao’s wine-red curls. “I wish you could pay more attention to the important things, Maa-kun…” His voice came out a hoarse whisper as his cheeks puffed rather childishly. “There’s more people that rely on you than those student council rats, you’re lucky it’s a Friday or else things would be more difficult…”

 

Mao’s eyes slightly twitched in response, but they remained glued shut as Ritsu put his arms around him, one under his shoulders and the other under his knees. “Goodness, usually you’re the one to do this for me, you know? Maa-kun, you better be ready to pay me back for this,” he pressed, his longing and slight jealousy of Mao’s “wasted” time being fed to the ears of his unconscious lover.

 

Ritsu slightly altered his position as he carried Mao out of the building, knowing that they could always go back to get their bags later. He turned at the gate and began following an unknown path to the back of the school, taking dirt bends and shortcuts until he arrived at his secret nap spot in the far corner of the property. 

 

A line of trees and flowers surrounded him as he slowly sat down, leaning against a small fountain that Kanata would occasionally use to drown out the worries of the world. He carefully lowered Mao onto his lap, so that he could cradle his head in the nape of his neck while Mao’s slightly shorter body glided onto the ground.

 

A wave of calmness flowed over Ritsu as the soft trickling of the fountain enveloped him. He looked around the space, admiring the deep green grass and trees with warm leaves the color of fire while the sun cast a golden glow over the world...his world. The lids of his eyes began to fall, stopping halfway so that he could softly stroke Mao’s cheek before he allowed himself to succumb to the welcoming darkness of sleep.

 

. . .

 

Mao’s eyes struggled against the dark of night as he looked up, the only clear thing being the light crescent moon hanging in the north of the sky. He pushed himself into a sitting position, placing a light hand to his forehead while he wrapped his thoughts around what had happened.

 

_ Well, my headache is gone, but I clearly am no longer inside, nor anywhere close to the school at all.  _ He moved his hand down to the dewy grass as his eyes adjusted, the prairie-like space slowly coming into focus. The quiet splashing of the fountain grounded his senses enough for him to remember where he was.  _ Ah, yes. This is where Ritsu tends to nap on Wednesdays and Fridays, though he, I, and Shinkai-senpai are supposed to be the only ones who knew about this place. _

 

Aloud, he spoke quietly. “If that’s the case, where is Ritsu, I wonder..?” Mao’s gaze slid to the grass next to him and he spied a pair of ruby orbs, which upon being seen grew ever closer as short seconds passed.

 

Before Mao could respond, Ritsu placed his icy fingers against his cheek, guiding his face into a soft kiss. His lips were smooth but remained slightly chilly, like the rest of him, and Mao melted into him, slowly wrapping his arms around Ritsu’s torso and pulling him closer into an embrace. The exchange was slow and peaceful, romantic and not filled with the usual lust that the two held for each other. It was a good break from the world, allowing the two of them to join the sky as ethereal beings who existed solely for the other, and it cleared their minds of any prior worries or jealousies. Then, right then, they were the only two in existence, and nothing could tear them apart.

 

After what felt like hours, the two gradually separated, and Mao opened his eyes to stare into Ritsu’s, which were shining with a stronger intensity than that of the moon above them. He supposed his shimmering green ones were doing the same, as Ritsu tilted his head lovingly when they met, making sure to take in every ounce of this precious moment. No words had been given yet, but they were unnecessary when everything could be communicated with a gaze.

 

Smiling, Mao reached out, taking Ritsu’s hand in his own and interlocking their fingers in an attempt to maximize their intimacy. They moved closer to the fountain, hands still combined, and laid against it. Ritsu placed his head against Mao’s shoulder, expressing contented sighs as Mao moved his hand through his raven hair to cup his face, before simply draping it behind him to pull him nearer. 

 

Ritsu was the first to break the silence after a few minutes of listening to the quiet chirp of crickets alongside the calming waves of the fountain.

 

“Maa-kun… I was worried, you know? I don’t want you to overwork yourself anymore, because I won’t always be able to watch over you. So… to prevent me from being sad, please take better care of yourself.”

 

Mao hadn’t heard Ritsu speak so seriously in a long time, causing the gravity of him passing out on the floor to finally occur to him. “Ricchan... No, Ritsu.” He held him tighter, pulling the deflated Ritsu as close as possible without crushing him. “I..I know you don’t want to hear a simple “sorry,” right? I use it far too often to have any true meaning, so…” He cuts off, breaking his gaze to look in a circle at the trees.

 

Laying Ritsu against the fountain, he ran off, slipping in between the trees. Bending his knees slightly, he began to trace the ground, as a very confused and languid Ritsu watched Mao’s every move, his eyes glinting against the soft light of the moon. Mao made a soft gasping sound, which was followed by him pulling something out of the ground, before he ran back as though he never left.

 

“Ritsu...I know it’s not much, and you just saw me grab it, ahaha..” Mao awkwardly laughed, but Ritsu remained serious, genuinely intrigued by his actions. “Ahh, here goes; will you allow this rose to stand as a sign of my gratitude for your words, as well as a pact of our everlasting romance?”

 

Ritsu stared at Mao’s shaking hands.  _ Ah, but are we not already in a relationship? One that has gone quite far, at that...and yet, here I am shaking in time with him, _ Ritsu thought, extending his own hands to join Mao’s across the base of the rose. It was adorned with sparkles from the midnight dew, its crisp, red petals shifting with every move from the boys.

 

Mao drew his hands back, leaving the glittering rose with his love, and he looked at the scene in front of him; a shocked mouth, turned up into a small smile; a pair of glowing eyes which matched the color of the rose perfectly; and a slightly timid blush crossing Ritsu’s features, only making his eyes shine even brighter as tears began to fall down his soft cheeks.

 

With a swift movement, Mao’s hands were back on Ritsu, wiping the tears that fell with soft strokes, both of their hearts being as one with their shared emotion of love overtaking them.

 

A small stutter could be heard, but they both knew immediately what the other was thinking, leaving quiet vocalizations the only thing louder than the soft water and wind on the hill.

 

“I love you, Ritsu.”

 

“I love you too...Maa-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! This is my first fic that I'm posting here, I hope you all enjoyed it! Ritsu and Mao are two of my favorite characters so I really hope I did them justice, they're both so precious and loving~  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, it'll encourage me to write more for this series and the two of them. Enstars is definitely a series that changed my life for the better, so I wanted to be able to share my love with everyone else!


End file.
